Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to ingredient level detection in beverage dispensers, and more specifically to infrared sensor assemblies for ingredient level detection.
Background
Beverage dispensers may dispense beverages that are made within the dispenser by mixing two or more ingredients, such as water and a concentrate ingredient. The ingredients may be stored in canisters and a single dispenser may contain multiple canisters, each associated with various beverages or flavors. When the concentrate ingredient falls below a certain level, the produced beverage is diluted, leading to poor taste and customer dissatisfaction.